RPCRP
The Random Pokemon Crossover Role Play, or RPCRP, is a roleplay created by Laki on Miiverse. Taking place in a large crossover universe, the RP makes the debut of several important OCs in the Destinies Intertwined Timeline. Its main genre is comedy, setting a trend for the RPs that follow in the Crossover Branch. In Crossover, it's followed by The Quest to Stop Chaos, and being the start of the branch, is not preceded by another RP. Story Arcs 'Introductory and Vacation Arc' The starting story arc of the RP, focusing mostly on exposition and getting to know the characters. The gang is meeting up one summer to hang out and relax (and spy on their friend's dates) before Usagi suggests that they travel for a bit. After a few mishaps at the airport, the gang arrives at Mount Wario and meet several key characters, including Kleat the Togetic, Kung-Lee the Sawk and Yorky the Stoutland. An avalanche started by none other than one of Kleat's invention's causes a bit of chaos and forces the gang to flee. After going from one city to the other (with lots of slapstick and absurd-ism in between), it seems that nothing but chaos follows our poor gang, much to the point that Kleat is threatened to be put in jail for accidentally burning a building. However, Flamber impulsively decides to attack the officer before Kleat is taken away, leading to the gang going on the lamb for a bit and setting up the premise for the remainder of the story. 'Contest/Lunatyr Arc' After a bit of aimless wandering, it seems that the gang has nowhere to stay, until they're offered help by Shiruru, Sheebop's sister. Shiruru agrees to let the gang stay at her villa until their odd situation resolves itself. Later on, Usagi is given an invitation to compete in a special contest, and she chooses none other than Kleat to be her assistant. However, around this time, the gang is taking more of a notice of Lunatyr's strange disappearances. They finally confront him and learn of his assassin career, which he had been keeping a secret. But now aware of his friend's concern, and the growing guilt of his deeds, Lunatyr goes into a depression. He decides to stay home as Usagi's contest goes on. Usagi and Kleat work their way through the contest, fighting rather eccentric foes as it goes on. After claiming victory (and numerous fangirls) the new objective is to now deal with the heartless organization Lunatyr works for. With the help of Kian, the organization's main headquarters are found in the Arlos region, allowing the gang to warp there with the help of Kleat's teleporter. A brutal confrontation with the organization's pawns and boss culminates with Kleat blowing up the headquarters. Now free of the organization, Lunatyr agrees to start fresh and embrace a new life mission. 'Paper Mario Universe Arc' It seems that all is well for now. Shiruru decides to allow the gang to stay at her villa as long as they need to, and the household has gotten bigger due to new additions, Rhodium, Merlee and Iris. Kleat tinkers with a portal one day after a lunch visit, but something goes wrong with the wiring and the portal warps the gang to a Paper Mario inspired universe. Now lost in this world along with a confused Abby, the gang has to find a way to escape. Matters are only made worse when they come across the comically deranged Fawful. 'Rhodium and Merlee Arc' After escaping the Paper Mario inspired universe, the gang's focus begins to shift on getting Rhodium and Merlee closer together. The Romance Squad, a group that Kleat creates to help match couples, sends the two on a date and hijinks ensue. Their well-meaning attempts to make things more romantic flop comically, ending in a large explosion from malfunctioning fireworks. Later, Adrian, a competitor from the contest that Kleat and Usagi entered, invites the group to a celebration in Parfum Palace. Both Merlee and Rhodium have already begun to grow closer at this point, to the extent that she confides in him that she's actually a runaway. She never let herself get close to him initially because her parents are constantly on the search for her and would most likely take her away from him. Rhodium, surprised at this, advises Merlee to reconcile with her overbearing parents and convince them to let her adventure. Rhodium and Merlee take a boat the next day to visit Darius, Merlee's home region, in order to talk with her parents. Though incredibly unnerved about it, Rhodium assured her that her parents will be happy to see her. Her father is overjoyed to see her return, but her strict mother, Merlana, is very disappointed. Being the head of the Battle Tower, she had wanted Merlee to take it over some day and is outraged that she ran away from her responsibilities. But with a lot of convincing, Rhodium eventually offers to challenge Merlana in a battle for Merlee's freedom, to which she over-confidently agrees. A tough battle ensues, but Rhodium is able to come out on top, winning Merlee's freedom and allowing her mother to realize that she should let Merlee do what makes her happy. Her parents eventually let her go formally, wishing the two new lovers good luck as they go back to the old group. 'Memories Arc' With Rhodium and Merlee back from their trip, the gang is feeling hopeful and rejoiced. Shiruru suggests that they visit a nearby amusement park, which everyone happily agrees to. As expected, mishaps happen, including Aqua and Char competing to win Chiko the most toys, a mix-up at the tunnel of love, as well as Lunatyr's overindulgence in funnel cakes. Things take a more tragic turn when one of Kleat's inventions explodes near the Ferris Wheel, causing severe damage. There weren't many people hurt, but unfortunately, Pikachu happened to be severely injured in the process. He's rushed to the hospital, with Kleat wracked in guilt over what his invention has caused. Though Pikachu is not killed by the accident, he does lose his memory and most of his basic mental capabilities, having to stay in the hospital. The gang is heartbroken by the state Pikachu is in, with Usagi attempting to stir his memories by showing him her memory album she's been keeping since the beginning. But when this proves futile, Rhodium takes matters into his own hands and plans on seeking Uxie, the Pokemon of Knowledge that can reawaken Pikachu's mind. He goes off discretely, with Merlee, Usagi and Flamber eventually following. By the time they reach Uxie in a cavern (having to perform the Wess Dance in order to open the gate), the Legendary Pokemon Uxie questions their intentions, before giving his assistance. The 5 make it back to the hospital, finally restoring Pikachu's mind and growing a bit closer in the process. Pikachu still isn't cleared to leave yet, but the gang spends the next day relaxing in the hospital. In a side story, Kleat decides to embark on a new mission for the Romance Squad: setting Aqua and Chiko together. However, when fellow Romance Squad member Char hears about this he gets upset and runs away. Realizing Char's feelings for Chiko, the squad now feels a bit bad for attempting to hook her with Aqua, thus they decide to drop the mission and apologize to Char. They eventually make amends with him, stating that they won't discourage him from pursuing Chiko, though in f actuality, she only has eyes for Aqua. 'Tournament/Depature Arc' Rhodium and Merlee decide to tell the group that they plan on leaving on their own to travel to Darius. Surprised by the news, the gang decides to throw them a going away party before they leave the villa. The fairy tale themed party goes very well, until Shiruru attempts to make Rhodium slip and kiss Merlee. However, he winds up kissing Iris instead, enraging Merlee. But in the midst of her anger, Rhodium kisses Merlee, insisting that he'd never kiss another girl on his own accord, thus patching things up for the two. The remaining days of Rhodium and Merlee's stay are made more exciting when they, as well as Usagi, are invited to compete in a tournament. Unfortunately for Usagi, she only has one Pokemon, so the two trainers help her get a new one. Most of the gang plan to go to the tourney, except for Whallop, Chiko, Aqua, and Char, with Chiko being sick and the latter two competing to be the better caregiver. The arrival of a powerful trainer named Teddy Ursa shocks the competitors. And to make matters worse, relatively new trainer Usagi has to go against him. Her best efforts prove futile unfortunately as he defeats her, but he gives her praise for being a good competitor. Merlee in particular, faces off with a self-centered girl named Hilary, who's defeat in front of everyone would cause Hilary to swear vengeance against her. The tournament would eventually conclude with Teddy facing off against Averey, a strong trainer that the gang met in the contest. By the time the contest concludes, exciting things happen for the household, including a small visit from Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, whom Iceo and Espeo despise due to their feelings for Mario and Luigi. Unfortunately, this would also draw the attention of the Koopalings, who cause a bit of mayhem for the group. Long-standing group members, Mario and Luigi are tasked with rescuing the princesses in a side story, parodying modern Mario games. Riley tags along as well, though the three would not be back to see Rhodium and Merlee leave for Darius. 'Epilogue' With Rhodium and Merlee now gone, the rest of the gang at the villa begins to ponder what lies in store for them in the future. Soon everyone starts making their own plans as to where the next steps will be. Though the stay at the villa has been exciting, a feeling of wanderlust overtakes the group and they each make their own plans for the future. Usagi decides that she will have a Pokemon journey in the Sinnoh region and Aqua decides that he and Chiko will travel on their own. The other members of the group begin to make plans to leave as well, with only Char deciding to stay at the villa with Shiruru. In the conclusion, the once close knit gang arrives at the nearest port, divulging into their separate paths and promising to meet again someday. Place in the Timeline Random Pokemon Crossover RP is distinguished in that it ties together several stand alone RPs and would formally establish the Destinies Intertwined timeline. It takes place 2 years after Talios Chronicles and would eventually be where the timeline branches off into several independent RPs and stories, including Darius League Quest and the PokeRP Saga. Several characters that would go on to become mains in the timeline debut here. Trivia *RPCRP is currently the third longest RP in the timeline, at 8 parts. It's only behind Darius League Quest and Lives of Light. *It's the second RP to get a comic adaption, the other being the PokeRP Saga. Category:RPs Category:Major RPs Category:RPs that debuted a character